Human Error
by RisingFistWithAPickaxe
Summary: A human teenager is suddenly finds himself trapped in Minecraft because of a power surge while using a Virtual Reality device. Transported far away from friends, family and the people he cares about he must fight to survive. It seems that he is trapped and cannot get out. But things in the real world are never how they seem. (Romance and Violence later on.)
1. Chapter 1

_Human Error_

_Chapter 1_

Derek McBrine was never the quiet type. More than anyone else he enjoyed good company and especially a good party. Most people asked about his parents who worked abroad and almost everyone he met asked about his name. Derek was a stereotypical 5"8 white male. He always maintained a easygoing yet energetic now as he stood on the outskirts of the gathering of his peers the liveliness and pulsating energy seemed to seep into him,changing his already lively personality into a wild, yet in control teenager. A odd, ironic but distinct combination. As he stood near the basement door drinking a Pepsi two other teenagers joined him.

"Hey Derek, nice party you have going on here. It's a shame we have to crash it" said the girl.

Derek chuckled. "Yea right Carla! If anything you make the life of the party. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She giggled as she blushed a deep hue of red.

Carla was a very striking girl at 5"7 and with her dancing brown curls, large blue eyes and athletic body made her the center of attention wherever she went. Her caring, outgoing personality fit her so well it was very hard for even her enemies to dislike her."

Aww great!" exclaimed her companion throwing up his hands and rolling his eyes, "Well I better leave before things get a bit too friendly in here."

"Hey c'mon Gregg get over it man!" Derek replied, "it's not like I don't see you making advances in every hot girl in here."

A tall teenager at 6"1 Gregg towered over most people. His partying wild side hid the fact that deep down he was a total nerd born in a jock's body.

Immediately he spun on Derek and clasped his hands to his heart in mock shock.

"Hey I am deeply offended by that remark!" he pronounced, "if anything I just find that most hot girls are very attractive and need my attention."

"Sure…" said Derek in a doubtful tone while putting his arm around Carla. She smiled back at him. "Whatever floats your boat."

Gregg grunted a unhappy reply and turned to walk away. Taking two steps he abruptly turned back and re-approached with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But that's not the reason that I came to talk to you." he said. "It's about the new game-gear that is going to be released a month from now to the public. Johnny, the leader of the Tech department at school was able to get one in advance. Apparently his brother's friend works in the programming department and snatched one for him on the down low. I was hoping that, as our gracious host, you would take the privilege to be the first person to try it out."

"Sweet! Where did he set it up?"

"Downstairs. I'll meet you down there in a minute.""Alright."Gregg waved to both Derek and Carla before heading down the long basement steps.

Steve looked over at Carla in mock horror."Oh boy. Well this should be fun.""Just go." replied Carla, "I'll be waiting up here for you to return. Don't take too long."

Flashing a stunning smile she hugged him and then walked over to a group of her friends over by the water cooler. Derek sighed and thought to himself that his life couldn't have been better. Not everything had always gone his way, but now things were looking really good. As he took one long, last sip of his drink he headed down the stairs, and he did not know how wrong he could be.

* * *

**_Hey everyone, risingfistwithapickaxe here. Hope you liked the first chapter. Yes i know it is a little short but don't worry, they story is still going and it gets longer as it goes. Please put in reviews and edits for me so i can keep improving my writing. Thank you. -risingfistwithapickaxe_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Human Error_

_Chapter 2_

As Derek reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed a throng of people all gathered over by a huge desk by one of the walls with several computers on top of it. In the middle of the gathering of geeks, nerds, and just bystanders he saw a kid with blacked out glasses and Gregg working to plug in some sort of large pair of headphones with sunglasses attached to it into the computer. As he approached the energy in the room seemed to overwhelm him for a moment. Gregg looked up and, spotting Derek, waved him over to them. The crowd of teenagers all parted to let him through. As one of the few really popular kids at Redwood High school that would make friends with just about anyone and genuinely be friends with them, he was very respected by all of his classmates.

When he reached Gregg he turned and commented to the kid with glasses; "Hey Johnny, isn't this game-gear supposed to still be in Beta stage testing? I never knew that they finished the product."

"They didn't really," replied Johnny not taking his eyes of of his work, "The programming for the neural-network was done and the casing was done, but they are still doing safety testing and they haven't figured out what to use to plug it into the computer so it wouldn't short out during gameplay."

"But you have figured out a way?" said Derek scratching his head.

"You bet he did," said Gregg proudly putting an arm around Johnny, "he is the best that we have!"

"Don't touch me," commented Johnny, shrugging off Gregg's arm. Gregg withdrew his hand and stood next to Derek with a smirk on his face.

"This will be a defining moment in the history of gaming Derek. In so glad your here to witness it. By the way, did I ever explain to you how the game-gear was supposed to work?"

"Vaguely," replied Derek still scratching his head, "all I remember was you saying something about it connecting to the brain and playing off of it so it seemed more realistic. I don't remember much."

"Ugh of course you don't remember much because Carla was there when I told you. But all you did was make goofy faces at her and smile like a four year old on crack. Man, if you like her just ask her out already."

"I plan to," said Derek, noticing how the room had gone strangely quiet since Carla's name was mentioned. "After we do this test I will go upstairs and do that first thing."

"That's my boy!" exclaimed Gregg, slapping Derek on the back, "I

always knew you would do it!"

The room around him erupted in applause leaving a sheepish grin on his beaming face.

As soon as the applause died down, Gregg turned back to Derek.

"Anyway, as I was going to re-explain to you, the game-gear is like a connection from the computer to your mind. When you put it on it establishes a connection to the neurons in your brain, shutting down all outer body functions and putting you into a controlled coma."

"That sounds bad"

"But it's not. It is to keep you from acting out what you are experiencing in the game. More realistic."

"Ahh, so if I'm like…attacking some monster it keeps me from knocking over things or people in the real world."

"Correct. If a game is first person you will experience everything from touch, sight, sound and taste. You will feel real pain in the game but the pain threshold can be turned down for those who don't want that realistic of an experience. Whatever you want."

"Hey guys, not to interrupt, but we are all set up," said Johnny, sitting back in the leather chair in front of the connected computer.

"Alright," said Derek "lets try it out."

Striding over to the chair he waited until Johnny got out and then sat down. Picking up the game-gear he placed it on his head and waited for further instructions.

"Alright," said Johnny, "what should we do our first live test on?"

"Let's do a low graphics test then medium then high." said Gregg, "We want to ease him into it."

"I'm just fine," Interjected Derek, "I could use the super realistic texture pack I downloaded from a online site. Reason one, it would make it very realistic if this thing does what it says it can. And reason number two, i think the game is ridiculously fun anyway."

"Great idea," said Johnny punching up the game on the screen.

"Alright, ready to go?"

"Ready." replied Derek gripping the armrests and tensing.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Good luck"

"Ignition"

Suddenly the room dimmed for a split second as the power surged into the game-gear. All the commotion around Derek seemed to fade away and his vision seemed to tunnel until it seemed he was plummeting into a well of computer code. A bright burst of light exploded in his face blinding his for a moment. As he slowly opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of a plain of grass. The wind slowly blew, making the grass sway back and forth. In the bottom of his vision was the Minecraft item box with a series of ten hearts above it. Looking at his hands he found them to look about the same except for a slight blocky look to them. Looking around for miles he see mountains to his left , a ocean to his right and right in front of him was a forest of trees. Reaching out and swiping down with his right hand in a slapping motion a holographic menu popped up in front of him. There were several options buttons including achievements, statistics and a log out button among other things. Suddenly a voice seemed to come out of the sky.

"Hey Derek can you hear us? Its Gregg! We turned the mic on so you can speak to us and tell us how it is. Any first impressions?" "Umm," replied Derek in a very shocked tone, "this has got to be the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. I have played this game when the Indev was released and even the newest version cannot compare to this by a long shot." Back in the real world Gregg and Johnny high fived each other and yelled over the torrent of congratulations by the other kids. Looking back at the console Johnny pressed the mic's talk button. "Why don't you mess around in there for about a half hour then you can log out?" "Can't," replied Derek with laughter in his voice. "I promised Carla I wouldn't take long and besides I have to ask her out you know. "Right right…" Johnny replied, "I will have you out in a second." As Johnny reached for the computer keyboard the lights started to flicker and dim. Upstairs the music started to cut in and out sporadically.

"Johnny?" called Derek, "what…going on…there…can't hear a…"

Then just static.

"Johnny!" cried Gregg, "what's going on?!"

"Power surge!" he replied frantically, "we need to get him out of there now!"

But it all happened too fast before he could even punch in the eject code. The screen went completely black then burst into a blinding display of computer code and colors. The processor inside the console tried as hard as it could to cool down the computer but to no avail. A blinding flash happened while the computer arked into the game-gear. A loud scream was heard throughout the house. And then everything went black…

* * *

_**End of chapter 2 everyone! Woo this is starting to get exciting! What just happened? Find out in chapter 3. As before please leave reviews and edits so I can keep improving. Thanks to all. -risingfistwithapickaxe**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Human Error_

_Chapter 3_

Upstairs was already chaotic from the blackout. But the mood went from confused to all out terror as a bloodcurdling scream was heard throughout the house after a massive explosion-like noise. In the midst of the confusion all Carla could think about was Derek. Something had happened. A bone chilling thought screamed in her head as she fought her way past the crowd to the basement opening. _"Oh god something happened. What's going on?!"_

Frantically she tore down the stairs into the darkened room. "Is everyone alright?! Where are the lights?!" she yelled. As she passed the threshold into the room fear gripped her like a vise. The computer screen was black, cracked and all the consoles were blowing out acrid smoke. Many we're lying on the floor or already standing. Near the computer was a overturned chair and kneeling over the unmoving prostrate figure of Derek were both Johnny and Gregg.

All around her the room seemed to slow down. Noises faded in and out. She tried to rush toward them but her body would not respond. She could only make out a few words from their conversation.

"Can't…won't…air…"

"Have…gear…off…"

"No…kill…connection…permanent…"

"Call…medics…too…late…"

The ten minutes it took for the medics to get to the house seemed like ten hours. Derek was breathing shallowly and erratically. Rushing down the stairs past all of the other guests watching in horror as events unfolded the medics finally arrived. At this point Derek stopped breathing. Pulling out the defibrillator they tried to resuscitate him.

"3…2…1…Clear!"

(Shock)

"Again…3…2…1…Clear!"

(Shock)

"3…2…1…Clear!"

(Shock)

He couldn't breathe or think. He heard voices as if he was in a mist. Dim shadows and several people standing over him. Straining to hear what they were saying and at the same time trying to cry out, but to no avail. He could nearly make out the voices of Gregg and two other men he did not recognize.

"3…1…Clear!"

"Hurry…do…someth…why…"

"Get…headset…off…shock…"

"No!..can't…will…sever…mind…"

"Do…now!"

"Noooo!"

The medics removed the game-gear from his head despite the efforts of Gregg and Johnny to keep it on, severing the only connection that he had back to the real world. As everything flashed away the only thing he could think of was Carla's face and how he would never be able to ask her out like he wanted to. He saw her bending over him crying. Then his mind blacked out.

Back in the room Gregg and a bunch of others were trying their best to comfort those left in the room, especially Carla. She was sobbing hysterically and had a vise grip on Gregg as he tried vainly to think of something to say. The medics had established a heartbeat but could not revive him from the coma he slipped into. Strapping him to a gurney they carried him up the stairs and into the waiting ambulance outside.

Johnny, on the other hand, was pacing the room in a furious rage. "Why didn't they listen! I told them not to remove the game-gear because he was still connected to the computer! That could have severed his mind and killed him! Why!?"

"Calm down Johnny," said Gregg in a controlled voice, "they didn't hear you until it was too late. None of this is your fault."

"Of coarse it's my fault!" screamed Johnny "I was the one who brought he game-gear here in the first place! I was the one who suggested that Derek tried it and told you to ask him! I should have never tried to activate it before they finished doing testing on it!"

He proceeded to continue tramping around the room muttering a torrent of frustration that echoed with doubts and failure.

"You had no way of knowing," said Gregg, "even I didn't think this outcome could happen. Nobody did."

"Why did this have to happen to him? cried Carla still hanging on to Gregg, "He was such a nice guy! I liked him!"

At this all those who were in the room fell silent and all of the original people including Johnny and Gregg looked away from her in sadness. But Carla even in her state knew something was wrong.

She could sense it.

"What? she asked, "What are you not telling me? "

Gregg slowly turned and held her at arms length. Breathing In deeply his words came out as a whisper.

"He was…going to…ask you out after he was done with the test…"

This revelation hit her like lightning. He really liked her! She always was attracted to him and knew he felt the same, but the thought that he was going to ask her out if none of that had happened sent her flying back into the pit of despair that she had almost made it out of. Gregg and Johnny slowly helped her out of the room after everyone else. But nobody noticed the brief blue flicker on the cracked computer screen with writing that nobody would have understood at the time. The black letters echoed an ominous message:

_Download 100% Complete_

* * *

_**OMG what is going on?! Is Derek alive or dead? Ahhhhhh I love suspense! Keep reading to find out what will happen next. As before please leave your comments, reviews and edits. Thank you. -risingfistwithapickaxe**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Human Error_

_Chapter 4_

Survival cannot be taught to someone like teaching them how to cook or ride a bike. It Is something that can only be learned and mastered if that person is shoved into a situation with no way out and that person is willing to stay alive for the sake of something or, more importantly, someone. That is true willpower needed to learn how to survive. That is what Derek was about to learn the hard way.

All he felt was pain. It seemed that someone took every nerve in his body had been smashed with a sledgehammer and then electrocuted. Opening his eyes a slit he was immediately greeted by a blinding light. When his eyes finally adjusted all he saw was the sun. But something was wrong. It looked…square? Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. The shock. The last conversation. The light and voices. He had to get out. He had to let everyone know he was okay. Swiping his hand he brought up the menu. But something was very wrong. There was no log out button. It was gone, vanished. His heartbeat started to rise and beat faster and faster like a drum.

"_No Derek,"_he told himself, _"stay calm. They will be able to get__you back. You will be fine… Gahhhh who am I kidding?! I am__trapped in here! What's going on?!"_

He stood up and looked around warily. The sun was starting to set and, game or not, he had to find shelter…or else. Forests were always a good place to hide. Out in the open, well, you were easily seen by mobs and could be killed. On the other hand you could see for miles around. But Derek wasn't about to take that chance. He started for the forests at a good pace and eventually started sprinting. The sun was going down fast and he didn't have much time. He had played this game too much to stay in one spot for long.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest he walked towards the first tree he saw. It was a spruce tree, exactly one foot wide and ten feet high. He lightly ran his hand over the wood of the trunk. Satisfied, he took a deep breath, and punched it. The wood shivered and a small crack formed in a one foot by one foot section of the tree. A smile formed on his lips. Despite the situation he was in he still found it funny that to get wood he resorted to punching a tree. Planting his feet he pulled back for another swing and punched it again. The crack grew. He did this repeatedly until at long last the square section of the tree made a popping sound and shrunk to the size of his hand. Tossing it up in the air it disappeared into his inventory. This process was repeated until he had a good 26 blocks of Spruce in his inventory. The one thing that he noticed as he climbed into a tree was that he had full freedom of movement. In the game the only way you could climb things was to lay down blocks and jump on top of them. But with the game-gear he now had complete range of motion. He could climb the tree without wasting a single block.

_"Great idea,"_he thought to himself, _"this__allows for way more possibility a in the game and would make it__much more realistic."_

Grasping the leaf block right above his head he hauled himself into the top of a tree. Kneeling down he glanced up at the sun which just disappeared beyond the horizon, leaving a small trail of light that quickly disappeared. Pulling up his menu he placed all 26 blocks inside of a small four-by-four crafting space. Punching them all in they all turned from Spruce wood into Spruce planks. Then taking four of the spruce planks, he placed four of them back into the four-by- four crafter, one in each spot. Punching those in turned them into a crafting table. _"The first thing any Minecraft Pro does…"_he thought to himself.

Standing up, he proceeded to flatten out the top of the tree by punching away the leaf blocks at the top until he had a flat five-by-five surface to work with. _"Time to build a makeshift shelter for the__night."_

Walking to the edge he pulled out his stack of 22 planks and threw one down at the very corner of the tree. The block in midair shifted and reformed back to its original size, sticking in the corner.

"_This is way better than playing on a screen," he said to himself,__"but I still have to figure out a way out of here. I still don't even__know what happened. I hope everyone else is okay."_

Shrugging to himself Derek proceeded to place 12 more blocks on the edge of the tree creating a small enclosure with three sides. Walking over to the crafting table Derek sat down against it and closed his eyes. A full day in the real world is 72 Minecraft days. He was about to finish day one.

Six months later, at a undisclosed location in a darkened room a man was slowly and methodically going through computer code pairings, frowning all the while. A door opened for a brief moment and then shut with a heavy clang. A bearded man approached the first, leaning over him staring at the computer.

"Something wrong?" the man asked.

"Yes Sir," replied the first man, "we've been monitoring a unidentified AI in the programming. The complexity of which, I have never seen before. It doesn't act like a AI, and has no computer programming."

"A glitch?"

"No sir, we have been tracking its movements and trying to get inside of the AI's data files, but we cannot. Any attack launched at it has been immediately rejected. I cannot for the life of me understand it!"

"How large of a file is the AI?" the bearded man questioned.

"That's where it gets even weirder," the first man replied, "it is around 2.8 petabytes of information. The exact number estimated for a human brain."

"Human brain? Why was I not informed sooner?"

"We wanted to try everything we could before we came to you sir, after all you are the Director."

"This is very Interesting… Stevens?"

"Yes sir?" answered Stevens.

"Track it's movements. Record and monitor all information going to and from the subject. If it starts getting close to any players, do a shifted teleport and reroute where it is moving so it cannot make contact. I want to study this in more detail."

"Yes sir. I am already ahead of you sir. It has wandered close to civilization several times already and I've had to cut it off repeatedly.

Apparently it is confused, wandering about acting exactly like a player would. If I may say so sir, could it be possible a human player is actually in the game?"

"With the game-gear accident that happened to that teenager a few months ago, there is the possibility."

"Wasn't his name Derek McBrine? Poor kid, I bet he has no idea what has happened to him. Should I establish contact sir?"

"No. Keep doing what you've been doing and make sure you know where he is at all times. I want to study him for future reference to Project Jacked."

"Project Jacked sir!? I thought that was merely a joke! You can't possibly think of actually taking…"

"SILENCE!," roared the bearded man, "You are paid to do your job and nothing more! None of this information passes beyond these walls! I don't want to have to terminate you. I will await updates and I EXPECT results."

"Yes sir…" Stevens shakily replied. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead he turned back to the console. The bearded man huffed and was about to walk out of the room when Stevens called back to him.

"Umm sir..?"

The bearded man stopped and in a tone shaking in anger asked,

"What…now…Stevens?!"

"Sir despite our efforts to make sure he cannot make contact, we've had several cases where other players on both multiplayer and single mode have spotted him. This has led to many questions and we've had several hundred emails concerning this matter. What should we do?"

Surprised, the bearded man turned and stared at the screen for a few minutes before replying.

"Dismiss it as a fake. Try and throw them off by creating a fake story. Get on 4chan and make a story of how he "appeared" in single player mode. Make it seem as real as possible. I give you permission to use a picture from footage you already have. Then I want you to contact Copeland and tell him to contact me for further details. If anyone asks, it is not true and is a hoax. Leave the rest of it to me. I will take care of it."

"Yes sir. One question sir. What should we call him? He has to have a name for it to catch on. Preferably something catchy."

The bearded man closed his eyes in thought. "What was the subjects name again?"

"Derek sir."

"Last name?"

"McBrine sir."

There was a long two minute pause. Finally the bearded man spoke.

"Herobrine."

Startled, Steven asked, "Sir?"

"Call him Herobrine."

"Why that name sir?"

Smiling, the bearded man answered him.

"Because to our project, and our mission, he is a hero. Unintentionally he completed something we've failed so many times to do. And I included his last name in respect for him. He is, after all, our unofficial mascot now."

"All right sir," said Steven, "I will get right on it."

Swiveling in his chair he started typing rapidly on the computer. The bearded man nodded and then strode towards the door.

"_Amazing,"_he thought to himself _"we've tried for years to__accomplish what this young man did accidentally. Funny how life__turns out."_

The sounds of stifled laughter echoed through the room long after the door slammed shut.

* * *

**_Wow I think this is one of my favorite pieces yet. Who is the bearded man? Also shout out to anyone who understood the references and quotes i slipped in this chapter. As usual please leave comments, reviews and edits for me. Chapter 5 will be uploaded in the next few days. Thank you. -risingfistwithapickaxe_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone. I finally completed this chapter before the deadline I set. Hope you enjoy it and again, please give reviews. They can be edits, ideas for future events, anything you think would help. Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy the chapter._**

**_-RisingFistWithAPickaxe_**

* * *

_Human Error_

_Chapter 5_

"Six months…" Derek said to himself, while lounging in his bed, "It has been six months since I fell in here. Let's see, every Minecraft day is about 10 minutes and 72 Minecraft days are in one real world day, so that means that I have survived…"

There was a long two minute pause.

"12,960 Minecraft days… Wow. I bet I hold the world record for the longest time survived on Hardcore." he chuckled wryly to himself. "Not a fun way to live."

Derek had been trapped in Minecraft for six months in real time. It was by far the most exciting, nerve-wracking, strenuous six months he had ever known. Ever since he figured out he was on Hardcore mode, he played everything super safe and never took chances. Because if he took any chances, he would die. And dying in the game, he reasoned, meant he died in real life too. He took tons of precautions. Put torches everywhere to make himself visible and to keep away mobs that might spawn in his house. The house, a large 32-by-42 wooden cabin, was built in the trees. The only way in was a ladder leading to an iron door that had a button to open it. That way not even zombie mobs could break down the door. Inside we're five separate rooms. The first was a sort of living room with a couple makeshift couches and chests holding items. Located in the center of the room was a large 5-by-5 fireplace. Nothing was burning in it now, and the room was nice and cool.

Located in the back of the house were three other rooms; the food storage room which contained four or five large chests full of all sorts of food. There were raw meats, cooked meats, bread, apples, and a few other things like carrots and wheat. The room next to it was a spare bedroom, for what or whom, Derek didn't know. But he got really bored some days and decided to make expansions onto his house when he had the time.

The last room on the bottom floor was the Armory. It contained all of his precious metals and items. It contained all his weapons, tools and armor. It was also a bit of a safe house considering that it was not only made out of wood but the inside was covered two layers of stone. The windows were also covered with iron bars for extra protection. In one corner of the living room there was a staircase leading to the second floor, Derek's bedroom. It wasn't as nicely furnished as he wanted it but his main focus was to stay alive, not to try and pimp out his house.

As he turned over to fall asleep all he could think of was Carla. _"I hope she is doing okay." _he thought to himself, _"I really miss all of them. I hope they are trying to find a way to get me back. I'm starting to hate it here…" _Little did he know what had happened on the outside.

Four months earlier at Rosewood High School. In the middle of the graduation ceremony. Carla was sitting in her chair next to both Gregg and Johnny. As sophomores they came to the end of the year assembly just to watch. The principle, Mr. McAllen, was calling out names of seniors who were graduating.

"John Vestal."

(Applause)

"Casey Warren."

(Applause)

"Davis Zimmerman."

(Applause)

Gregg leaned over to Carla and whispered to her, "Carla what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Carla replied, "Nothing at all…"

"I know it's about Derek," Gregg said tenderly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's hard for us all but there was really no point in keeping his body alive if his brain was dead. You heard the doctor when he said that there was 'Zero percent brain activity going on inside of him and a zero percent chance of recovery.' They had to pull him off of life support."

"They didn't have to," mourned Carla, shaking off Greggs hand, "they just gave up hope."

Gregg looked down at his shoes, ashamed. Turning back to Carla he opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and turned back towards the stage. The principle was about to end the concluding speech.

"…and I hope that all of you will be able to continue to strive ever farther in your education. For this purpose we teachers live, in order to see the new generation accomplish things for the greater good of mankind."

A thunderous applause filled the auditorium rebounding off of the walls until the place shook. After a minute or so it died down and the principle spoke once more.

"On a much sadder note, we are all here today not only to see off our seniors, but unfortunately the life of one of our own, Derek McBride."

At this Johnny, Carla and Gregg sat up straight and stared at one another.

"This wasn't in the program," Johnny commented to Gregg and Carla, "I never knew we were holding a memorial service here. Did his parents approve of it?"

"I don't think so," Gregg said, nodding at the stage, "but people would have accused him of being unfeeling if he didn't say anything at all."

Leaning back in their chairs, all three of them had an apprehensive look on their face.

"I believe that many of you knew him," said the principle, gesturing around the room, "I also had the pleasure of knowing this fine young man. He was a one in a million. Known by his teachers as the kid who brought the classroom alive and was an excellent student. To his friends, a true friend. He was one of the few kids who made friends with everyone and did not discriminate based on gender, race, or background. He loved life and tried to make every moment memorable. We will all miss him very much."

Backing off the stage, the principle nodded to one of the seniors, who signaled to the sound booth. The lights slowly started to dim as the screen for the projector lowered into position above the stage. Once it finished lowering the projector was turned on and slow music started up as the slides how began. Images of Derek started to flash by the screen. Pictures of when he was a freshman. Standing next to an exploding science project. Tackling a much taller Gregg out by the football field. One of him leaning over Johnny and pointing at a computer screen.

As these images played, there was not a sound in the auditorium. You could hear a pin drop. The mood was somber and a few sophomores were sobbing in the back. Up in the balcony, Johnny had his glasses off and was wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Gregg proceeded to stare at the screen, a depressed look on his face. Carla was sitting up straight staring at the pictures as they faded in and out. The slides finally ended with a picture of Derek with his arm around Carla at a party, both of them grinning from ear to ear. A single tear slowly slid down Carla's face. Wiping it off, she placed her head in her hands and started to cry uncontrollably. The music slowly faded away and the lights slowly came back on.

Nobody said a word or even moved. They were all too moved to even try and put what they had seen into words. Suddenly Gregg rose to his feet. All eyes in the room rose to him, expecting him to say something. But placing his fist on his heart, he raised it above his head into the air with his head bowed. It was the silent victory symbol that Derek had come up with and the school had adopted for when the school won a football game. One by one, a handful of kids also rose to their feet, extending the same silent symbol with their hands. Soon the handful became a stream, and then a torrent, until finally everyone in the room was standing, head bowed, arms raised up high. Even the staff members were in silent agreement with this.

After a minute or two all hands went down and all head raised. Not a single word was spoken as the kids slowly exited out of the auditorium. As they filed out into the halls, there was not a dry eye among them.

* * *

_**I must say this is one of the more emotional chapters I have written. We find out that after a few months Derek's body was taken off of life support. His mind was literally dead, nothing was happening in there. His mind had been downloaded into the Minecraft Mainframe. (More explanation on how that works later.) P.S the rising fist move is in reference to my name. It might sound a little cheesy but I thought that it expressed the emotion all of the kids felt for him, even after he was "gone." The next chapter I publish might be in a few days. I am going to be traveling back home from CA and that will take two days. I promise it will be uploaded before next Sunday.**_

_**Side note: The video I want to upload of Derek's first two Minecraft houses will be soon. I have to mess around with Fraps and a couple splicing programs before I upload it to Youtube. I will include a link on my profile page. See you all soon.**_

_**-RisingFistWithAPickaxe**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone its RisingFistWithAPickaxe here, and I have finally published chapter 6. Sorry about the delay, I got a serious case of writers block and had a few problems with how I was going to proceed. But i eventually got past that and got it finished. If anyone has any ideas of where this could go you are welcome to PM me your ideas. I already have a plan but if the idea is good enough I might add it into the story line. Well enough talking. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Human Error

Chapter 6

Derek leaned back against the wall of the cave and leaned his Iron Pickaxe on the rock next to him. Wiping the sweat off of his face he looked over at all the work he had accomplished. He had successfully mined over thirty coal and twenty-six iron blocks. That would be enough for him to last another few days and create new weapons and armor for his stockpile. Looking at his clock he realized that it was almost dusk. If he wanted to be safe he would hurry and get back to his house.

Putting the blocks in his inventory and slinging the Iron Pickaxe across his back, he started out through the caves toward the entrance. Walking for a few minutes he finally reached a giant cavern. It was roughly twenty blocks across and over seventy blocks deep. He had built a makeshift bridge out of stone to cross back and forth. Torches flickered in the darkness. Halfway across the bridge, a noise like knocking bones was heard. Out of the darkness an arrow sped right towards his head. Dropping to the ground and behind the wooden fence posts he installed as guard rails he glanced down at his health. He hasn't been hit. He was still at ten hearts. Peeking over the rail he spied two skeletons in the darkness.

"Damn it!" he thought to himself, "I should have placed more torches around the bridge so mobs wouldn't spawn. Stupid… stupid…stupid…"

Pulling his bow out of his instant inventory, he checked his arrow count, four arrows. Just enough to take both of them out. Putting an arrow in the bow he paused for a second and took at deep breath. It helped to calm him and better his aim. Quickly standing up, he aimed at the skeleton closest to him and fired. The arrow streaked through the darkness and struck the skeleton right in the chest. The arrow caused a knock-back effect and sent the skeleton plummeting off the ledge and to the ground below. Ducking back into hiding, he readied a second arrow. Another arrow flew straight over where he was crouching and buried itself in the ground behind him. Derek chuckled to himself; the skeletons had pretty bad aim. Every third arrow they shot was way off course. But the other two were dead accurate and would strike you if you were not running at full clip.

Standing up abruptly, Derek aimed for the second skeleton, and found he was gone. He lowered his bow and looked around; there was no place the skeleton could have gone unless it fell. Looking once more, Derek put the bow back into the instant inventory and pulled out his sword. As he turned to leave, a sudden chill ran down his spine and a noise behind him was heard like the noise of a garbled yell. Stiffening, Derek gripped his sword in his hand and slowly swallowed. Because that noise could only mean one thing was behind him. One of the most feared mobs in Minecraft. The Enderman.

The Enderman was the third most powerful and definitely most worrying mob to encounter on hardcore mode. The Enderman would have to take at least seven or eight hits to kill and every time you attacked it, the Enderman would teleport. If you stared at the Enderman directly in its cold purple eyes or at anything above its legs, it would go into a rage. Its body would shake violently; the mouth would drop a good foot and a half down and all around you the sounds of death would play. As a rule, Enderman had three enemies. Sunlight, water and a diamond sword. If you had no armor on hardcore mode, an Enderman would kill you in two to three hits. And at this point, Ryliks couldn't afford to take one. Derek knew he had only one chance to get out of this situation alive. There were no do-overs or any respawns. Only one chance.

Taking another deep breath, Derek knew what he was about to do was dangerous but it was the only way to survive. Spinning around violently he slashed out with his Iron Sword at the Enderman. The hit connected and the Enderman screamed out in pain. "One." He tried to slash out a second time but connected with only floating purple particles. Turning behind him he found the Enderman charging at him, mouth open, shaking in rage. He stabbed out and felt the attack connect. "Two." Turning again he repeated this three more times. "Three." "Four." "Five."

Derek turned again expecting to find the Enderman but he was gone. Whirling around he looked left and right but found no trace of it. Gripping his sword he warily looked around, knowing he was in for it. But he didn't have time. A blow knocked him across the bridge back toward the mine. He had gone from ten hearts to five. Looking up the Enderman was right above him, raising its arms for a second attack. Derek thrust out and knocked the Enderman back from on top of him. "Six." One more hit to go. He saw the Enderman approaching and started to swing. The Enderman suddenly teleported directly behind him and violently lashed out with its long arms. He was flung across to the other end of the bridge and his sword was knocked out of his hand and off of the bridge. His health went down to half a heart. There was a severe pounding in his head and everything around the corners of his vision was red and fuzzy. Groaning, he looked up and into the eyes of the Enderman. All he saw was pure hatred and evil. Staggering to his feet he pulled out his Iron Pickaxe.

"Thought you could kill me, did ya!?" he screamed at the Enderman, "You thought you could end me?! But you didn't know who you were messing with!"

Derek charged towards the Enderman who was standing about ten blocks from him. He got within three blocks when the Enderman teleported backwards and against a wall of the cave back from the bridge. Still running, Derek raised the Pickaxe and hurled it as hard as he could. Slicing through the air it flew right towards the Enderman as the Enderman opened its mouth and screamed. A second later the Pickaxe pierced the Enderman in the chest and buried itself in the wall behind it. "Seven."

Walking over, Derek walked right up to the Enderman, breathing heavily.

"You put up a good fight. But unfortunately you are dealing with me, and I am not about to go down without a fight. Learn to respect me, or else I will kill every single one of you."

Looking into its eyes, he thought he would find anger, rage, and hatred. Surprisingly, he found none. Instead he found a slight sadness. It raised and arm and then dropped it. The glowing purple eyes faded to a slight green, and then went black. There was a puff of purple particles, and then nothing. All that lay on the ground was a lone ender pearl. Picking it up, Derek stared at the pearl. It was glowing a faint purple in the darkness of the cave. Opening up his inventory, Derek placed the pearl inside and took out a few pieces of cooked meat. As he walked out of the cave, chewing on the meat, he didn't notice the eyes watching from the darkness. Glowing green eyes in the darkness.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, the Bearded Man was in his office, leaning back in his chair, talking on the phone. He was scrolling through a file on his computer.

"Director," the voice on the phone said, "the project is going right on track. I have emailed you an encrypted file containing our progress and findings. I hope you will find them pleasing."

"I do." replied the Bearded Man, grinning, "We're right on schedule. I see that Subjects 122 through 244 have joined Subjects 2 through 121. How is testing coming along?"

"We have found that every single one of the Subjects are fit to proceed to testing chambers 2,3 and 4. We have had several cases of unrest though and Subjects 11, 34, 35, 78, 92, and 115 have been terminated. After the termination of Subject 115 the rest of the Subjects have been very cooperative with us."

The Bearded Man roared with laughter. "Perfect," he said, "The termination projections are lower than I expected. Well done."

"How are things going with Subject 1?" the voice on the phone questioned.

"Very well,'' said the Bearded Man, "the Subject has shown considerable growth and adaptability. It has stopped roaming for now and seems to be stationed in one spot. We are keeping an eye on it at all times. It cannot escape."

"Wonderful. Oh that reminds me! I have just emailed you the final plans for Fångade. It is currently 78 percent complete and is filled to 8 percent capacity. We expect to be done by the end of the month with construction."

"Good." Replied the Bearded Man, now squinting at his computer. "I have not recieved the email yet. Is something wrong?"

"Not possible Director," replied the voice on the phone in earnest, "I just sent it to you."

The Bearded Man did not reply as continued to stare in thought at the computer when a message popped up on the screen.

* * *

**MJ ****Antivirus**

**Error 459 :** _Obstruction found_

**4** _Tracking Cookies found_

**2** _Trojan Horses found_

_Tracking source connection_

_Source connection found_

_DTL IPv4 :_ **.2620:9b::1903:d285**

_Deleting Tracking Cookies_

_Deleting Trojan Horses_

**4**_ Tracking Cookies deleted_

**2**_ Trojan Horses deleted_

_Checking DTL IPv4 : **.2620:9b::1903:d285**_

_Connection lost to : **.2620:9b::1903:d285**_

_Searching for file : **Få **_

**Error 401:**_ Entry not found_

_Scanning of MP-HP Complete_

* * *

The Bearded Man stared at his computer in shock. His computer had just been hacked. The vein at the base of his temple started to pulse faster and faster. In a voice shaking with fury he picked the phone back up and spoke into it.

"...Do...you...have...any...idea...what...just...h appened..."

"Director I just got the message myself. Did you get hacked!?"

"...It...appears...that...way..."

"Did you receive the email!?"

"...No...I...did...not..." "It...appears...that...someone...has...stolen...th e...file..."

"Who could have done that? I could try and..." *click*

The Bearded Man hung up the phone. Turning away from his computer he folded his arms and proceeded to stare at the wall. He knew exactly who had hacked him. In the entire world there are less than 20 programmers with a skill that great. Half of them don't even speak English and only 3 of them are known by the Bearded Man personally. But 2 out of those 3 work for the Bearded Man himself. And only 1 of them had a falling out with him, 4 years ago. For what purpose he was hacked, he did not know. But if those files ever got out, the hacker would have to be dealt with; personally. Turning towards the desk the Bearded Man opened the top of one of the drawers. Reaching inside he pulled out a Mark XIX Desert Eagle. A .50 Action Express with 7 rounds and coated in a gold finish, it was truly a formidable gun. Laying it out on the table, the Bearded Man proceeded to pop out the cartridge. Pulling out a box of .50 AMX FN rounds, he slowly and methodically loaded the cartridge and slapped it back into the gun with a resounding, *click.* He cocked the gun and flicked the safety to ON. Placing the gun back inside of the drawer, he slowly shut it. The time would come for it to be used. And whoever those bullets were meant for; was gonna have hell to pay.

* * *

250 miles away, a Long Haired Man was hunched over a computer chuckling to himself. On his screen were plans for a building. At the top of the page it was labeled: **Fångade**. The Long Haired Man laughed to himself.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the Man said to himself.

Scrolling through the pages, the Long Haired Man's expression slowly turned from gleeful to absolute fear.

"No..." he said to himself, "He couldn't have... It was impossible in the first place, yet how did he do it? There is no possible way!" "Wait!..."

Spinning around in the chair he grabbed a box of magazines behind him on the floor and ruffled through them furiously. Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled out a magazine. Flipping to a page near the back he stared at the picture in horror.

"Oh no..." he whispered, "So that's how he did it..."

A picture of what looked like a set of headphones with sunglasses attached was displayed in the center of the page. And at the top of the page in bold letter print were the words: _**Game-Gear**_

* * *

_****__**Hey guys its RisingFistWithAPickaxe here. Hope you liked this chapter. If you want to leave comments, reviews or other stuff just do so. Also if you have any ideas for story plot lines, please PM me. Chapter 7 will be uploaded next week. **_


End file.
